


please tell me it's just the fandom freaking out

by OneSweetMelody



Series: delete all accounts [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ableism, Canon Typical Warnings, Honestly the exy fandom is a mess, Interview Transcripts, Questionable Journalism, Social Media, Sports Related Homophobia, Suicide mention, Tumblr, Twitter, abuse mention, in relation to Riko Moriyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And finally, the Minyard/Josten Rivalry as told through social media.<br/>__</p><p>Neil Josten @neiljos10<br/>Sadly @ajminyard isn’t too excited about that face off</p><p>Neil Josten @neiljos10<br/>Maybe @ajminyard will learn how to block an offside bouncer before then. Or any shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 2015

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took forever. Most of the accounts mentioned have appeared in the past few installments. To make it easier, the previous LJ users appearing on Tumblr have the same usernames. Chapter updates soon...

**EXY CHAT: Denver Mountain Lions Talk Strategy and Goals for Upcoming Season (Video and Transcript Below) July 16 th**

_Robert Walters  
_ _Denver, Colorado_

THE MODERATOR: Good afternoon, everyone. We have with us Glenn Robinson, Quinn Anders, Wesley Thomas, and Andrew Minyard (goalie). Questions, please.

**Q: Coach, Lions have faced some challenges this past season in terms of team consistency and defensive ability. How are you planning on approaching this upcoming season?**

GLENN ROBINSON: To cut to the chase, last season was difficult for us. Richards was out for most of the season with the leg injury and it put a lot of pressure on our defense to make up for that. We made a lot of mistakes last season, but we made out much better than a lot of people expected so now we can look back and work on some of those issues. A big goal is for strengthening our defense is making sure our backliners and goalies can communicate during game time when it matters most. It’s been on all our minds going into the season.

**Q: Do you think one of your problems this past season was depending too much on Richards? There’s talk of a team rebuild over the next few seasons.**

GLENN ROBINSON: Every franchise has to rebuild eventually, that’s the way professional sports work. Everyone talks about a rebuild as if it’s the worst thing to happen to a team, but it’s something that has to happen. Our players push their bodies to the limits every day and you have to recognize that. You can’t keep doing that forever you know.

Richards was a huge part of our team and a huge part of our defense. We’re sorry to see him go. But we do have a strong offense and overall strong team. Wesley [Thomas], Mark [Rowan], and Hugh [Lee] played some of the best offensive game in franchise history last season hands down. We need to rebuild our defense and get our rhythm back but we have high expectations for the next few seasons.

**Q: Speaking of the next few seasons, Wesley we hear that you might be retiring.**

WESLEY THOMAS: Right now I’m focusing on playing the best exy possible for the team. Realistically, I’m 35, I know that. I’m pretty sure everyone knows that [laughs]. I know I have a few good seasons left in me and I plan on finishing them out here. But like I said, my focus is on this season right now and the team.

**Q: Are you worried about a career ending injury like Richards faced?**

WESLEY THOMAS: You can face a career ending injury your rookie year? Not to scare the rookies. Sorry guys. But it’s true, Exy isn’t a kind sport. It’s physically demanding. Most days your body hates you. But everyone more or less knows what they’re signing on for. Possible injuries are part of the job description.

**Q: For Quinn, as captain and a defensive dealer, how do you feel about the communication issues between the defense last season? Do you think it’s something you can overcome for this upcoming season?**

QUINN ANDERS: Like Coach said, there were some communication issues coming from the defense last season. We started off to a strong start of the season but with Emily’s [Richards] injury in November, we lost a lot of the momentum we’d built up. It took a while to get it back but by then it was February and we’d lost our spot in the playoffs.

It was disappointing for the team, you know. We really struggled to come back from that but we learned a lot from the experience.  Going into next season, we need communication between our goalies and our backliners and dealers, our backliners and dealers and our strikers. That’s really one of our main focuses going into the season.

**Q: During the first round draft, the Lions traded their sixth position draft pick to the Warblers for an eighth position and the trade of Andrew Minyard, former goalie for the Louisiana Warblers. There was discussion that the Lions were courting the Arizona Thunderbirds for Troy Austin towards the end of last season as a new goalie. What changed? And how do you think a player like Minyard would be beneficial to the team?**

WESLEY THOMAS: That sounds like a lot more than one question Todd. [laughter]

GLENN ROBINSON: Frankly we needed a player like Minyard. It’s true that we did look into Austin and a few other goalies in the league and playing on the NCAA but ultimately we picked the player we thought best suited the needs of the team.

**Q: Was there a discussion of risk management with a player such as Minyard?**

GLENN ROBINSON: I’m not sure I know what you mean by that. We look at a lot of different factors when recruiting and signing new players. It ultimately comes down to the final decision between Lions upper management, myself, and the player. If they’re a good fit for the team and the team is a good fit for them then that’s that.

**Q: There was an incident on court last time in which Minyard attacked his teammate Jack Carson during a regulation game. As a team who wants to strengthen their defensive team, wasn’t this incident factored in your franchise’s decision making process?**

GLENN ROBINSON The incident was reviewed by both the Warblers and the league, if you want to talk more about it, I suggest talking to them.

**Q: What I’m asking is if you think having a violent player such as Minyard on your team–**

QUINN ANDERS: Exy is a violent sport, Todd. If you find a player or a team that isn’t aware of this then let me know.

**Q: So you’re saying the team doesn’t foresee any issues with Minyard?**

QUINN ANDERS: As team captain, I can say that we don’t. Minyard has already shown himself an effective goalie who knows his defense and how to talk to them. The defensive dealer isn’t the head of the defense, it’s the goalie. Not because they’re the ones in the goal, but because they’re the only person on that court who can see everything going on in front of them. If your goalie isn’t talking to your backliners and your dealer about what’s going on then you might as well leave the goal untended.

We’ve already started team workouts for the upcoming season and both Andrew and Yvette have been introduced to the team. We’re looking forward to this new season and what we’re ultimately able to bring in come pre-season. We’re here to play good Exy and that’s what we intend to do.

**Q: Question for Minyard, what do expect to come out of this season with the Lions?**

ANDREW MINYARD: To play exy.

[laughter]

**Q: Do you think playing with the Lions will be different than your time with the Warblers?**

ANDREW MINYARD: I’d think so considering t’s different team.

_THE MODERATOR: One last question before we wrap up_

**Q: Andrew, you’ve already played against former PSU teammates like Kevin Day and Matthew Boyd-Wilds, how do you feel about facing off against Josten during the season?**

ANDREW MINYARD: If he ends up playing like shit and they bench him, you’ll have to find more interesting stories to run during the season.

* * *

**Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
Sadly @ajminyard isn’t too excited about that face off

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
Maybe @ajminyard will learn how to block an offside bouncer before then. Or any shot.

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
can people learn how to check who they’re tweeting at before spamming me with bullshit 

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
take your exy complaints to @ajminyard i don’t want to see it

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
@a_minyard noooo aaron my sweet bby u could always change ur @ to smthng different 

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
or @ajminyard and @neiljos10 could stop being assholes and just antagonize each other in private like everyone else

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@a_minyard I don’t antagonize people

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
oh man @neiljos10 thats the biggest lie youve ever told and thats saying a lot

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
@neiljos10 you summoned them again, my notifications are all people defending your honor 

 **Allison Jamaica Reynolds** @allison_reynolds  
@a_minyard @neiljos10 What honor? Have fun squirt :)

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
this is ridiculous. i don’t even use this thing.

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
what a beautiful day for friendship and family

* * *

**_Neil Josten Re-Ignites Rumors of a Feud with Former Foxes Teammate_** by Stella Hermes

 ** _Former Teammate Feuding with Exy-Star Neil Josten?_** by Jon Nichols

 ** _Back At It Again: Exy’s Favorite Problem Child, Neil Josten, Has Strong Words About Former Teammate Andrew Minyard_** by Eric Webb

* * *

(screenshot)

 **Anonymous asked:  
** dID YOU SEE WHAT MINYARD DID??!! fUUCCK

 **Anonymous asked:  
** gweeeeen i’m actually suffering. what’s going on with josten and minyard? i thought they used to be teammates. i’m just /shocked/

 **Anonymous asked:  
** Andrew Minyard is fucking gross. What the hell was that? I can’t wait for Josten to drag his shitty ass. 

 **Anonymous asked:  
** Hey Gwen! Did you see the latest with Minyard/Josten. I feel like a lot of people are blowing it out of proportion? Neil doesn’t make it a secret when he doesn’t like people but I expected Minyard to just ignore the baiting. So much for wishful thinking.

**daysin:**

I decide to go on a peaceful family vacation and I come back to the above mess in my inbox. Guys, I was only gone for the weekend. I’m going to play catch up a bit and bug @calveerts to make a master post eventually because this seems to be growing much bigger than anyone thought. From what I understand the Lions were doing press and Minyard got a question about Josten which he actually answered and Josten made some comments on Twitter later. The press has been tossing around articles about a feud between them for months. I don’t know guys…

 **Notes:** 35  #exy famdom #anons #ask #answered #yiiiiiikes

#### Your fave is problematic – Neil Josten (Exy)

**sunnydays:**

  * Baiting and bullying reporters, on multiple occasions (x/x/x/x/x)
  * Harassing former teammates on social media
  * Was under federal investigation for family crime ring
  * Bullied Riko Moriyama until he eventually committed suicide (x/x/x/x)
  * Intentionally red-carding other players
  * This part of his statement of a murder investigation of a former Marine



> **machetexy:**
> 
> okay but wtf is this entire gross post. half of these are biased af or from d*adspin trash like er*c w*bb
> 
> **backlinerella:**
> 
> I can’t believe I read this post with my own two eyes. Cannot believe..
> 
> **sunnydays:**
> 
> Why can’t Josten fans accept that their fave isn’t perfect. He’s done some shitty things. I think it’s best for everyone if you all could recognize that instead of praising him for every little thing.
> 
> **backlinerella:**
> 
> I honestly cannot believe this bullshit. Do you even believe this bullshit??
> 
>   * Baiting reporters – how about how he’s usually pretty chill until someone starts asking inappropriate or plain rude questions to him or his teammates. Reporters cross a professional line, Josten calls them out, same reporters write an article about how “out of control he is”. Have a video compilation video. It’s almost an hour long (x)
>   * His dad ran a crime ring, went to federal prison, and still had it out for him. And somehow that’s his fault? How? Like fucking how??
>   * LOOK THERE ARE REPORTS FROM FORMER RAVENS ABOUT HOW MUCH OF AN ABUSIVE SHIT RIKO WAS. DON’T FUCKING START. Breaking his “best friend’s” hand so he almost couldn’t play. Whatever the fuck happened to Jean. Kelley, Marks, Vicmann. Neil and Riko openly antagonized each other. It’s terrible that Riko took his life, but don’t paint him as the patron saint of exy. Jfc.
>   * I guess if someone intentionally swings their racket at your throat during a time out, it’s your fault. Thanks for letting me know. (x)
> 

> 
> And don’t get me started on your mess of tags: #when will josten supports stop #he’s not even that good of a player #yet you all ride his ass like he is #but whatever
> 
> **machetexy:**
> 
> that was savage

**Notes:** 123 #yikes #josten #fandom discourse

**laliavez:**

Normally I’d be super happy with new people getting into exy, but I’m really worried about this season. It looks like it’s going to be a really exciting season with Dallas coming out of a championship win, talk that my girl Lalia might be vice captain of the Hawks (!!!!), and now Neil is finally in the NEL. But also I’m really nervous about how things might go. Just seeing all the negative Minyard/Josten discourse(?) on my dash is pretty tiring. I think they’re just messing around with the press and everyone seems to be taking it so seriously. I can’t believe that they’d hate each other that much when they worked so well together as a team before. And everyone is ignoring all the really cool positive stuff that’s happened as well. Like everyone on the Lions panel at that conference looked about ready to fight to defend Andrew. I don’t follow the Lions that closely, but Anders looked about ready to fight that reporter. And Neil might be signing with Adidas! Why don’t we talk about all the positive things?? Those are so much better. I guess everyone just likes the drama though. I don’t know, maybe I’m worried over nothing.

 **Notes:** 3 #personal #just really nervous #please ignore me #just rambling

* * *

**sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
i don’t want to hear about it, this is a positive space

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
positive space with positive thoughts and positive people #goodvibes

 **devil might care** @queenday  
haha i don’t think that’s possible @paigethethird you always want to fight everyone

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday that’s only partially true i just see a fight on the horizon and i’m doing premediated calming exercises

 **devil might care** @queenday   
@queenday do i want to know?? i don’t think i want to know.

 **devil might care** @queenday  
noooo, i know. please just let this be the fandom overreacting. please.


	2. October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Neil's season is well underway when the Lions and Owls face off for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is mid July 2015 and chapter 2 is mid/late October 2015. Chapter 3 will be early 2016 before the championships and everything afterward will be more spread out. Planning wise, this is likely to be 5-6 chapters.

**wifey**  @fckevinday  
i don’t know what we did to deserve @jere_knox on snapchat #jerevin

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
fuck this is the most beautiful thing i’ve seen

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
i wish i was that chicken breast [thirst.gif]

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
@fckevinday Does that mean you’re missing the Lions/Owls game on right now?

 **wifey**  @fckevinday  
@10degreesoftrouble don’t do me like that i can’t handle this

* * *

 **tweedpouchesofficial:  
** I know nothing about Exy except the fandom seems to be having a meltdown all over my dash. I don’t remember following any Exy blogs? Are you guys alright?

> **tweedpouchesofficial:  
>  ** Whenever this post starts getting notes again, I know something big is going on in the Exy fandom. Stay strong everyone.

**Notes:** 13,928 

 

 **Anonymous:** qwen I keep refreshing snapchat during commercial breaks and crying. watching the game and crying. just a lot of crying.

 **daysin:  
** I wish I had something super supportive and encouraging to say but I’m basically doing the same right now. I’m overwhelmed.  
**Notes:** 8 #Anonymous, #answered asks 

 

 **Anonymous:** Hey!! I just logged on and my entire dash is freaking out and I’m basically that community gif of Donald Glover. What’s going on??

 **daysin:  
** Ohh, nonnie. Lots of fun stuff is going on right now but these are the main things:

  * Kevin flew up to Chicago a day early for the game tomorrow night so he and Jeremy are having dinner together. Jeremy is graciously Snapchatting the whole thing. (He’s honestly a gift to the sport and my poor heart.) At one point Jeremey ordered this complete not on meal plan cheesy pasta dish and there were at least three snaps of Kevin frowning and trying to get him to order something healthier. Also Jeremy’s laughter in the background is the thing of angels.
  * The Lions vs Owls game started and not only is Minyard completely shutting down the goal but he keeps returning shots directly at Neil’s feet with the backliners right there to check him and get the ball to the dealer. Seriously, it looks like they made a whole play out of it.



> **sporata:  
>  ** I wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if the Lions made a play out of it. Josten and Minyard played on a team together for four years, they know each other pretty well. Josten is clearly aiming his shots at Minyard’s weaker points and Minyard is trying to get the defense to mow him down before he has a chance to build momentum. You can tell how frustrated Josten is getting already. The Lions are going to have to change strategies going into the second half, but the coach made a good decision putting Minyard in for the last half of the first quarter to cut off the Owls’ momentum. My guess is that he’ll send Minyard in again at the start of the second so the Lions can maintain control of the game.
> 
> **daysin:  
>  ** Oh definitely. The Owls will need to seriously regroup during halftime. Maybe the Owls won’t send Neil out there at the start of the second because they figure Minyard is going back in? The Owls have a solid defense but if Josten and Miller aren’t getting anything past Minyard in this mood (honest this is some of the best we’ve seen him play since that one match against the Longhorns when Day broke his racket), no one else on their striker line will. Better to set them up with Eichemann or Wiess in goal.

**Notes** : 45 #i see your tags #why are your posts so normal and your tags just screaming #don’t change I love you #liveblogging #sporata #reblog for additions #t: Philadelphia Owls #t: Denver Lions

* * *

 **moreoreo:  
** Anyone else finding this so fucking blatant. Do these guys all have the same agent? Do they like to coordinate this shit? Just wait for the press tomorrow.  

> **eagleharts:  
>  ** are we talking about the snapchat self promo on the say day as the minyard/wesninski (he can call himself whatever he wants but it’s fucking wesninski) game? yeah because that’s not blatant at all. ‘look at us being best buds not rivals even though we never played together while those two old teammates hate each other to hell’. like the press isn’t going to be running articles comparing it by ten pm.
> 
> this fandom will eat up anything day does like he shits gold even though he’s 100% fake as fuck. he came out the womb with cameras in his face. like hell if he isn’t media trained to smile and act like a nice guy. i wouldn’t be surprised if he was a complete entitled asshole in private but everyone kisses his ass because he’s kayleigh day’s son and the whole r*ko mess. remember when dallas beat chicago out of the championship the press was printing stuff about how kevin got fucked up at party after the match. and the next second it was nothing but a stream of jeremy and kevin acting all ‘look how friendly we still are’ all over twitter and instagram.  it was orchestrated as fuck to make kevin look more likeable after he got wasted like the fucking lightweight he is at the after party.
> 
> **moreoreo:  
>  ** Dude, you’re going to bring back the great “Kevin Day Abstains from Alcohol” discourse of 2012. That was a shitstorm the first time around.
> 
> Clearly you have some strong opinions about Day but I’m not going to argue because his image is clearly micromanaged to a tee. His agent did a good job of trying to clean up some of the post Championship party drama. The prodigal son of exy with the freakishly squeaky clean image gets belligerently drunk at a party? Press swarms. Even though he’s been “friends” with Jeremy for years, having them budding up after the Sabers lost the championships definitely did some emergency damage control which probably saved all of Queen Day’s wholesome endorsements for sports shit and protein shakes or whatever.
> 
> But that aside the timing of this with the press foaming at the mouth for Josten and Minyard to murder each other on the middle of the court is intentional. Who knows if Minyard and Josten actually hate each other but their teams are both getting a lot of attention over it and Josten loves to antagonize people. Mostly the press and other players and Minyard doesn’t seem to care much about who he pisses off. The thing is you can’t have two big rivalries going on at once. You can’t have the championship match rematch and the former teammates who hate each other playing two days apart and expect the press to not fumble over which one to cover. Knox and Day have been all sunflowers and “eager to play each other” but clearly the press wanted more drama.
> 
> Instead, they’re on some highly documented bro-date the day before their game, Day got special permission to fly out a day early, and I won’t be surprised if one of them tweets something about it later. Now the press is going to have to drop whatever Knox/Day rivalry stories they had ready to go to press tomorrow and scramble for something nicer (assuming they weren’t informed beforehand about it). They’re forcing whoever hasn’t already picked the Minyard/Josten rivalry as the story of the season to pick it even though they’re in different conferences and will only play each other two more times this season. So yeah, this was definitely all intentional. Wouldn’t be surprised if they had the same agent/publicist/whatever taking care of this.

**Notes:** 156  #shady business #press bending and other sports #jeremy knox #kevin day #andrew minyard #neil josten #that wesninski comment was fucked up but I otherwise agree

* * *

 **vancityblue:  
** Are people for real, with actual, conviction saying the only reason Kevin and Jeremy are hanging out is push the Minyard/Josten rivalry or to distract from it? This is why I focus on my wives Thea Muldani and Lalia Dermott. They never disappoint me like this.  
**Notes:** 230 #if you don’t know now you know #fandom fuckery

 **laliavez:  
** Someone collect @vancityblue. She’s acting like she isn' complete trash for Neil Josten.

> **vancityblue:  
>  ** I don’t want my lesbian card revoked for stanning a basic straight white boy. Let me live.

**Notes:** 6 #:sideeye emoji: sideeye emoji: sideeye emoji:

* * *

 **October 22** , **2015: Exy Round Up (National Exy League)**

 **calveert:**  
Conference Games: _  
Arizona Coyotes @ Sacramento Mariners – 8pm PST_

Non-Conference Games:  
_Seattle Sentinels @ Boston Federalists – 6pm EST  
Philadelphia Owls @ Denver Lions – 8pm EST_

Today’s Press:

Minyard and Josten Finally Face for First Time Tonight as Rivals  
Eastern Conference to Welcome New Florida Team?  
Kevin Day and Jeremy Knox Charm on Friendly Dinner Date Before Championship Rematch  
Toronto Talks Strategy for Game Tomorrow Against Empire State Hawks  
Sentinels and Federalists Game Stats

Tomorrow’s Games:

Dallas Longhorns @ Chicago Sabers  
Empire State Hawks @ Toronto Towers

 **Notes:** 2,128 #exy round up #national league round up #22 October 2015

* * *

 **Jeremy Knox** @jere_knox  
It’s funny to watch @dailykevin pout out my food. It’s just pasta man.

 **Jeremy Knox** @jere_knox  
Welllll, there are five different types of cheese on it…..I’m taking my cheat day early. It’s fine.

 **Jeremy Knox** @jere_knox  
Okay but pasta is good for you right? It gives you energy the day before a big game.

 **Jeremy Knox** @jere_knox  
Also @neiljos10 you were right. @dailykevin was checking game highlights all dinner. Good game tonight.

**\---**

**wifey**  @fckevinday  
why did @jere_knox just confirm @dailykevin is a shitty date. i had dreams okay??

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@fckevinday why is this the funniest thing i’ve seen all

 **we have a runner** @10degressoftrouble  
Are not going to talk about how @jere_knox is completely #TeamJosten

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble No, no we're not.

* * *

 **Team Minyard or Team Josten: We Want to Know  
** by Amy Holt

If you don’t know who Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten are then you haven’t been following Exy over the last few years. Minyard and Josten met while playing for the Palmetto State Foxes five years ago. During Josten’s first year with the Foxes, PSU beat the previously undefeated champions (and by undefeated we mean never lost a game ever!!) the Edgar Allan University Ravens in what many call one of the greatest Exy matches to date. And they did it again! By the time Josten graduated from Palmetto State (Minyard having graduated the year before), the Foxes won two more championship titles.

But now it seems like the former teammates have some bad blood:

> **REAL MRS BOYD** @sublimedance  
>  still waiting for @dailykevin and @ajminyard to congratulate @neiljos10 and the foxes. #waiting #GoFoxes
> 
> **Minyard** @ajminyard  
>  @sublimedance why would I do that
> 
> **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
>  @ajminyard I’ll take that as your congrats a******.

In fact, they seem to hate each other. 

> (Embedded video clip from Exy Chat. Log date 7.16.2015. Keyword. Denver Lions)
> 
> **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
>  Sadly @ajminyard isn’t too excited about that face off
> 
> **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
>  Maybe @ajminyard will learn how to block an offside bouncer before then. Or any shot.

Last night, Minyard and Josten met up on the court for the first time as competitors in one hell of a game. The Philadelphia Owls won 5-4 with Josten the only player to score a point Minyard. Spectators report that the two were see angrily yelling at each other during the game. Neither player was available to interview after the game.

So what do you think exy fans? Are you Team Minyard or Team Josten? Take our poll below or leave a comment.

* * *

**_Comments (1,293)_ **

**Rich C.**

This whole article is waste. Who cares what side anyone is on, it was good game but both of them need to shut up and just play. Who thought it was a good idea to let athletes run their mouths on the twitter instead of practicing. Maybe josten would have been able to score more if he signed off his computer every once in a while.

 **Vince Young  
** I’m with **Rich C.** josten is a good player but he likes to run his mouth too much. He needs to hunker down and focus if he wants to make court like everyone seems to think he will. right now I’m not seeing it. Minyard is good when he wants to be but he’s inconsistent otherwise when it’s as if he’s not even trying. But his stats are still wicked which says a lot about his skill when he tries. Team minyard I guess because everyone keeps talking about josten like he’s the second coming of kevin day when kevin’s still playing and on the top of his game.

 **Tom F.  
** team josten!!!

 **EveLYN  
** My question is who would ever be team minyard. Am i the only one who remembers him playing for the warblers. He doesn’t seem to respect the game enough to be playing it.

 **Frankie M  
** josten's team might have won, but minyard very near damn had a shutout there were an outrageous number of shots on goal and he only let in one. he's a damn freak but he's good.

_**(more comments)** _


	3. April 2016 - April 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Minsten, Olympics Talk, Buzzfeed

**i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
So which Josten fan started this #minsten thing

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble  
@rhymeswithsexy What makes you think it was Josten fans?

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble You know how they are. Loud enthusiastic. Love attention.

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble **  
** @rhymeswithsexy Are you sure it’s not Minyard fans trying to humanize him.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
are you kidding me right now….

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@10degreesoftrouble Oh def. Shipping him with someone who does nothing but insult him to the press and pick fights on court with him.

 **we have a runner** @10degreesoftrouble **  
** @rhymeswithsexy By picking fights do using him for target practice and having backliners trip him up.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@10degreesoftrouble @rhymeswithsexy you both realize they’ve played all of three games against each other

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
ugh why are people actually fighting over these two, just let them fight each other and enjoy the game

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@fckevinday Says you who is constantly drooling over literally anyone with an exy stick

 **wifey** @fckevinday **  
** whatever. i’m not about this.

* * *

 

 **Anonymous:** Hi i hope I’m not bothering you but iw as wondering if you had any fic recs? I guess minsten but also others? I don’t know if that makes sense but thanks in advance.

**minijostens:**

You’ve come to the right place! The Minsten fandom is small yet fierce (like Andrew and Neil). Have a few of my favorites. Minsten and others.

> _see yourself far and wide_ by winonnatruss  
>  **10K (M) – Minsten**
> 
> _Neil wasn’t always happy with what he saw in the mirror. Andrew wasn’t always happy with what he saw without a bottle of Jack to numb it all away. Somehow they make it work._

I love this one. It’s a take on their relationship after Neil graduates from PSU and how they both deal with things. It’s not so much as pining as them trying to reconcile a missed opportunity and see if they can make it work. It’s a really lovely character study.

> _Running In Reverse_ by exyjunkies  
>  **25K (E) – PWP, Dayten/Minsten, mentions of possible Kandrew, mentions of past Kiko**
> 
> _When you spend almost your whole life running, you don’t have the time the explore many opportunities. Or, Kevin and Andrew take turns trying to catch Neil up on some important life skills_.

I’m not going to lie, this is basically 25K of unrepentant smut. But it’s well written and surprisingly in character for Andrew, Kevin, and Neil. It’s basically a Foxes era fic where Andrew and Kevin try to sexually educate Neil in a very hands on way. That’s it. That’s the fic. There’s some allusion to some past romantic relationship between Kevin and Riko but it’s only in passing. My only complaint is that there’s no Andrew/Kevin/Neil threesome (not really at least??). Otherwise really good PWP.

> _Smells Like Victory_ by winsomemore  
>  **52K (M) – Minsten, Jerevin, side Laliavez**
> 
> _Firefighter!AU_

Exactly what it says on the tin. The firefighter!AU no one knew they needed. It’s funny and light. Lots of funny dialogue and bickering. Plus cheerful Jeremy Knox as the fire chief and Kevin Day as the grouchy medical control as the surprisingly steady side couple.

> _One, Two, Count_ by winonnatruss  
>  **16K (T) – Bilds, platonic Brosten, Minsten, side Knoreau,**
> 
> _When Matt asks Neil to be his best man, Neil isn’t exactly sure what that entails. Suddenly, Neil is tasked with gathering the old crew together for the big day and making sure everything goes smoothly. It wouldn’t be that difficult of a job if it wasn’t for one Andrew Minyard. Neil has no idea why Andrew agreed to help out when all he seems to do is enjoy antagonizing Nell every step of the way._
> 
> _\--_
> 
> _“Admit it, you find it charming.”_
> 
> _“Matt, the things I saw him do to cake weren’t human.” Neil suppressed a shudder. “I’d be surprised if they don’t call every cake place in a 20 mile radius and ban us.”_

This fic. Just this fic. It’s honest the perfect length. It’s such a subtle and steady build. The humor and characterizations are on point. The Brosten interactions are hilarious. You can see how they make the perfect best friends. Also I’m not usually all that interested in het pairings but Matt and Dan are pretty solidly the “parent” friends.  (Matt Boyds is definitely the mom friend and it’s brilliant.) And you can tell all the other characters silently shipping Andrew and Neil. It’s an amazing must read. Everything by winonnatruss is a must read though

 **Notes:** 43 #minsten #fic rec #anonymous #ask me things

* * *

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
When will exy become an Olympic sport??

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
Grateful to be part of @USCourt but off season boredom is kicking in between practices

 **Twinyards** @stuntdublin  
@neiljos10 are you gonna watch the games though

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@stuntdublin Yeah. Lots of incredible athletes playing. I’ve been watching some of the trials.

 **Matt Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
@neiljos10 Haha. Didn’t you just come back from vacation two days ago? Do you want to meet up for MDN practices again? #summerofexy

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@matthewboyd Really?? You and Dan don’t mind flying out?

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
I mean you don’t have to but that would be great.

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
I should probably text you instead.

**\--**

**US Exy Court** @USCourtNT  
@neiljos10 We can always add extra summer practices just for you. #summerofexy

 **Minyard** @ajminyard  
@neiljos10 Explain why I just got an email asking about scheduling additional practice times.

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@ajminyard you could always use the extra practice.

\--

 **Top Tweets:** #summerofexy

 **Exy Star** @exystar  
Matt Boyd-Wilds and Neil Josten are Bromance Goals #SummerOfExy

 **The Exy Report** @exy_report  
US Court NT schedules additional practices during summer training session #SummerOfExy

 **Winter Came Already** @crestfallenone  
I can’t believe @matthewboyd just asked @neiljos10 on a date over twitter. #SummerOfExy #Brosten

 **Philllllllllip** @setmyheartaflame  
Neil took a break from fighting with Minyard to awkwardly publically flirt with Matt #summerofexy

* * *

 **Anonymous:** Hi! I noticed that there are some people who ship some of the players together. I haven’t been in that many fandoms before I guess and I was wondering if that was common?

**sporata:**

Shipping is pretty common in RPF (real person fandoms) but a special mention goes to exy because of the level of accessibility people have to the players. Most of the fandom has their favorite college team that they follow closely and when players on that team go pro, they usually follow those players to which ever teams they end up on. (I’ll spare you the rest of the history lesson but I suggest you check out this overview by **calveerts** or check out their “exy history” tag on why college exy is such a huge deal.) That’s not to say that people aren’t loyal to their local professional teams or what have you, but there’s a lot more loyalty to individual players and college teams. It also helps that there’s not really a junior league like in hockey and that most players are recruited from college teams.

The issue is the level of fandom entitlement it creates. We have a bunch of 18-23 year olds doing the kinds of things you’d expect from college kids. For the most part, schools and teams try to keep it under wraps but with the level of scouting and attention paid to them, they’re still dealing with the press far more than most other college athletics. Which is both a good and a bad thing. They get that media training for a possible pro career early on, but they also expose themselves to media/fan scrutiny early as well. Most players are more open with aspects of their personal lives than they are once they go pro. Some already have established fan bases and endorsement deals waiting for them. There’s already high levels of interest in exy players before they even sign their professional contracts. People are already deeply invested in their lives to the point of entitlement.

I’m not saying that shipping real people is always intrusive. It can be fun. But sometimes people cross lines and forget that athletes are real people. A few years ago, some fans started harassed Danielle Wilds (now Boyd-Wilds) who is an assistant coach at Georgetown University when they found out that she and Matthew Boyd (now Boyd-Wilds) of the Boston Federalists were getting married. The reason? They thought Matt and Neil Josten would make a better couple. Neil was the best man at their wedding and some fans were genuinely upset. Lalia Dermott and Sienna Alvarez are openly in a relationship yet some fans have sent explicit fanart of Lalia and Theodora Muldani to both and Thea despite Lalia asking them to stop on multiple occasions.

Having fandom space for artwork and other creative outlets is fine. Breaking the fourth wall so to speak and harassing players over fandom ideas isn’t. And yet it’s not completely uncommon in the fandom. If you want to ship and create, that’s fine. Just be mindful of respecting the boundaries of the people on the other side.

 **Notes:** 1,344 #anonymous #answered ask #fandom discourse

 

**10-3foxy:**

ugh why do people act like shipping is the worst thing to happen in the fandom all because your fandom experience is boring af you don’t gotta bring it down on everyone else

> **vixenbabe:**
> 
> Are you talking about the post by sp*rata? She comes off as one of those superior purist fans you thinks if you’re not 100% there for the stats then you can’t be a fan.
> 
> **10-3foxy:**
> 
> it was so fucking condensing  like fine if you think your superior just because you talk about stats all the fucking time. all because i don’t have exy stats printed on my forehead doesn’t mean i’m not as much of a fan. i understand the game, i like the game, i actually like the players too!
> 
> if players hated fans being invested in them that much then why are they all on social media? why do they engage with fans? yeah some people are fucking assholes but shipping is mostly in good fun. just ignore the fact that most shippers (fucking that word) are chill and don’t think the players are actually dating?? it’s just the occasional gross fuck or bitter anti-shipper that sends that shit to people.
> 
> **vixenbabe:**
> 
> Seriously though. People enjoy their fandom experiences differently. But there are people who think if you miss games or if you don’t know the technical term for every single pass or every single play then you can’t be a fan. You have those elitist fans who think that if you got interested because of a player or team interview and not a highlight reel then you can’t be a real fan. It’s exhausting. But you’re right, most people are pretty chill, it’s not as big of an issue as people like her are making it out to be. People will complain that shippers ruin their fan experience when you have people who bring signs like “Knox I want your knot” to games and think that kind of stuff is fine.

**Notes:** 56 #fandom stuff #ugh

* * *

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
honestly try so hard to keep a positive outlook but i’m so done right now

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
people just like finding reasons to fight each other. it’s a sport it’s not that deep

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
your fan experience is what you make of it

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@fckevinday Someone sounds really bitter for no reason.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@rhymeswithsexy do i really?

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
athletes/celebrities/whoever don’t give a fuck

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
they’re making money and you're fighting friends over some dumbass feud

 **i hate this sport** @rhymeswithsexy  
@fckevinday Seriously, it’s not a big deal.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@rhymeswithsexy ooh, so i’m not allowed to get upset with your bullshit

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@rhymeswithsexy if you and @10degreesoftrouble want to throw away your friendship over this go ahead

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
it’s not like either of you know minyard or josten personally or owe them anything jfc

* * *

 ** _BUZZFEED:_ Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard – New Era of Great Sports Rivalries**  
We love a good friends to enemies to friends(?) story.  
BY BuzzFeed Staff

Everyone loves a good sports story. That accounts for the popularity of lots of sports movies like _Miracle on Ice_ , _Remember the Titans_ , and every single _Air Bud_ movie. (Seriously, every single one is a masterpiece.) Whether it’s a Cinderella story or the tale of a rivalry, it’s hard not to get wrapped up in a good story.

So what makes the Minyard-Josten Rivalry (or Josten-Minyard Rivalry, our office is still divided on that) so interesting:

  1. **Neil and Andrew played together in college.**



That’s right. Most exy fans know that Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard played together for the Palmetto State University Foxes for four years. 

  1. **They actually appeared to be friends?**



Honestly, watching the footage of some of their Foxes era press junkets is mildly terrifying. We don’t recommend making “spot the crying journalist” into a drinking game. Most of the time they aren’t even saying anything.

  1. **Scratch that, they were pretty good friends.**



[ _Source Twitter:_ @saintnicky]  
**Nicky Hemmick** @saintnicky  
i wish sumone would look at me the way andrew looks at cake when neil smuggles him some from the cafeteria but @ericklose is all the way in Germany :( 

[img. _Minyard and Josten in dark attire in what appears to be a club. Source: (Instagram_ ) @allyjayreynolds – caption: Sometimes the monsters invite us to play]

[img. _Minyard and Josten slumped together on bleachers, tired. Boyd on lower bleacher stretched out appearing asleep. Source:_ (Instagram) @danthewilds – caption: Working hard for the queen @kevinday]

  1. **Until they weren’t.**



[.gifset _“(reporter asks about Josten)” “(Minyard) If he ends up playing like shit and they bench him, you’ll have to find more interesting stories to run during the season."_ Source: Exy Chat. Log date 7.16.2015. Keyword. Denver Lions] 

[.gifset _Josten approaching goal during timeout. Yelling between Josten and Minyard. Teammates break things up before referees intervene. Source:_ ESPN. Game Denver @ Philadelphia. 2.4.2016]

[ _Source:_ (Twitter) @neiljos10]  
**Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
You could probably fit two of @ajminyard in a single goal. Maybe then they’d be able to block gloveside corner shots. 

[ _Source:_ (Twitter) @ajminyard]  
**Minyard** @ajminyard  
. @neiljos10 you barely have the muscle strength to hold your racket. Conditioning involves seeing the inside of an actual gym occasionally. 

  1. **But sometimes they still look out for each other.**



[.gifset _“(Reporter asks about Minyard’s game inconsistency)” “(Josten) Inconsistent? He’s one of the best goalies I’ve played against." “(Reporter) You’ve publicly criticized his abilities before– ” “(Josten) He’s not machine, everyone has off games. Like you now. This is an off report.”_ Source: Exy Chat. Log date 1.16.2017. Keyword. Denver Lions]

[ _Source:_ (Twitter) @ajminyard]  
**Minyard** @ajminyard  
People are tagging me in their hate for @neiljos10.

 **Minyard** @ajminyard  
There’s a distinct lack in creativity here. Just the standard death wishes and ‘we hate you josten’ tweets.

 **Minyard** @ajminyard  
It must be terrible to have nothing better to waste your energy on.

  1. **But then they remind us they hate each other.**



[Source: (Twitter) @neiljos10]  
**Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
What do people do when they’re not working?

[ _Source:_ (Twitter) @ajminyard]  
**Minyard** @ajminyard  
@neiljos10 Some people aren’t pathetic and actually have hobbies.

[ _Source:_ (Twitter) @neiljos10]  
**Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
@ajminyard Are you counting yourself or???

  1. **But we still live for it.**



[.gifset _Clips of Josten attempting to score on Minyard during a game. Source:_ ESPN. Game Philadelphia @ Denver. 3.19.2017]

\--

Tell us what you think about the Minyard-Josten Rivalry. What’s your favorite sports rivalry?


	4. April 2018-October 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip Sites, Sports Commentary, Exy World Cup 2018

**Switching Teams**

[Gossip Spot] Rumor has it this sports star might be playing for another team. Or maybe he has been this whole time, jury’s still out on that one. Even though his current team is a contender for the Big Sports Championship, Sports Star might be signing somewhere else come next season.

The reason for his move?

A teammate. No, not a current teammate.

Sports Star wants to reunite with his former teammate on the same side of the court. Even though neither of them will defend each other to the public, Former Teammate isn’t trying to block the trade. Turns out Former Teammate is all for it and even pushing the GMs for the trade.

Maybe this gesture wouldn’t seem so odd but these two are constantly seen feuding in the press. A reconciliation? Thank goodness for small miracles.

_Related: **Playing the Press**_

Sports Star:

Former Teammate:

[Bonus] Clues?

**Comments:**

**heystephen says…**  
niel josten  
kevin day  
ten more seasons, small miracles, the owls are in the playoffs

 **enemiyagents says…**  
jean moureau  
kevin day

they are old teammates and there was some weird tension there all the time

 **sarabell says…**  
Neil Josten  
Andrew Minyard  
block/defend (Minyard is a goalie), old teammates, they’re constantly fighting on social media and the press, small miracles (they’re both under 5’5”)

 **jojothejet says…**  
Kevin Day  
Thea Muldani

Clues: they’re definitely dating, former teammates

 **Thumbballer says…**  
Sports Star: Neil Josten (I don’t know if he’s quite reached this level yet, but okay)  
Former Teammate: Andrew Minyard

Defend/block, court, small miracles, feuding

Also are you implying that there might be something more going on between them? The playing the press blind item was definitely about Josten though.

 **jojothejet says…  
** something else romantic? I don’t really see it but if either of them ‘play for the other team’ so to speak

 **Thumballer says…  
** It’s kind of vague. Maybe Spade just wanted to make team jokes. But it’s hard to imagine those two dating and not because they’re both dudes.

* * *

**minijostens:**

**_WHAT THE FUCK.  
_ Notes: **3 #ojfofeic #fuckkin fuck

**laliavez:**

**HOW IS THIS REAL?????  
Notes: ** 1

**minyards:**

**FUCKING HELL JOSTEN WHAT THE FUCK NO  
Notes: ** 13 #how #why #just why #i think my soul has physically left my body this isnt real

**backlinerella:**

wHEN YOU THINK ITS GONNA BE A CHILL DAY BUT NEIL JOSTEN IS A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SHIT  
**Notes:** 24 #like I love him #but also #neil what the fuck #you just won a championship #like weeks ago

* * *

 

 **Denver Lions** @EXYLions

The Lions welcome @neiljos10 and #WilmaClay to the family. #NewLions #DenverLions

 **Quinn Anders** @theqanda  
Looking forward to playing with #WilmaClay and #NeilJosten next season. Let’s go Lions. #DenverLions

* * *

 **June.19.2018 – The ExyReport with Larry Steele**  
Transcript, Episode 12.62  
Tags: Neil Josten, Philadelphia Owls, Denver Mountain Lions, Andrew Minyard, trade

 **LARRY STEELE:** Okay Tim, now for your favorite topic.

 **TIM COMMONS:** Oh boy. Josten. Tell me it’s about Josten.

 **LARRY STEELE:** Good job checking the prompters there. But yes. Neil Josten, in what might be the most surprising move I’ve seen in a while, has been traded from the Philadelphia Owls to the Denver Mountain Lions. What do you think Tim?

 **TIM COMMONS:** Honestly Larry, I’m still trying to puzzle out that decision. We knew Josten’s contract with the Owls was coming up for review at the end of this season but given the championship win, it’s pretty safe to say everyone expected him to sign back on with the Owls. What franchise would give up their star player without a fight? And what player would just bounce teams at such a time?

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** Josten apparently. You know, a lot of us questioned his decision to sign on with the Owls as a free agent instead of joining the draft. The kid is a good player but he can also be a liability. Any team that signs him signs on to all that added media pressure and attention. I mean his attitude problem is pretty well documented.

 **LARRY STEELE:** Ah Phil, people could argue have an attitude problem. But signing Josten at the time that they did might have been a smart move on Philadelphia’s part on the media front. A lot of their sports teams were struggling there for a while. Signing Josten definitely brought a lot of buzz and excitement back to the city.

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** True Larry. But going into his professional career, Josten already had enough scandal surrounding him for three high profile professional careers. Plus the added bonus of mouthing off at players and even entire teams any chance he got.

 **LARRY STEELE:** You have to admit that was at least mildly entertaining.

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** Not arguing there.

 **TIM COMMONS:** Okay but he thing about Josten though is, yes the kid runs his mouth at the press every once in a while, but he can also run on the field. His stats this past season alone have been pretty damn impressive. He’s speedy and gritty on the field. Plus he knows how to get the ball in the net. Playing alongside Miller has really honed his playmaking ability. Sure teams might have to keep an eye on his attitude off the court but none of his teammates have complained about him being difficult on court or in the locker room.

 **LARRY STEELE:** Phil, I can see you want to say something, but I want to circle back to something Tim said. None of his teammates have complained about him. Let me just say the other thing that’s on everyone’s mind when it comes to Josten playing for Denver. Josten and Minyard back on the same team.

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** I’m really wondering how that’s going to work. Seriously, we’ve watched three seasons of them screaming at each other on the court. Fighting all over social media. Slamming each other in during interviews. And they weren’t even in the same conference and now they’re going to be on the same team.

 **LARRY STEELE:** Devil’s advocate here for a moment. They’ve been on the same team before. Both at Palmetto and on the US Court for the last two years.

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** All I’m saying is, they played with each other for years and they came out hating each other. US Court is different. There’s no guarantee that they be invited back if they start problems with each other while representing their country, so yeah best behavior going on there. But year round on the same team not just a few matches and practices every now and then? No way.

 **TIM COMMONS:** You don’t think they’ll be able to play together again?

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** I’m not saying they aren’t good players. You brought up Josten’s stats. They’re good. Minyard is less consistent game-to-game but given what we’ve seen of their interactions throughout their pro careers, I don’t think they’ll be able to stop clashing on the field long enough–

 **TIM COMMONS:** They’ve played on the national team together.

 **PHIL GUNTHIER:** –long enough, long enough to play together. US Court is different stakes. No one wants to be the one to mess that up. This is the daily grind Phil. Alls I’m saying is, it’s going to be a difficult season for the Lions unless Minyard and Josten learn to play nicely with one another.

* * *

 

 **L Josten** @tenforten  
@saintnicky @a_minyard did andrew blackmail neil into playing with him

 **L Josten** @tenforten  
@saintnicky @a_minyard did andrew blackmail neil into playing with him

 **L Josten** @tenforten  
@saintnicky @a_minyard did andrew blackmail neil into playing with him

 **L Josten** @tenforten  
@saintnicky @a_minyard did andrew blackmail neil into playing with him

 **L Josten** @tenforten  
@saintnicky @a_minyard did andrew blackmail neil into playing with him

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
whyy are my mentions scary?? evryone calm down please??

 **Aaron M** @a_minyard  
@saintnicky go on private or block people

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
@a_minyard [crying and stomping.gif]

* * *

 

**genericcerealofficial:**

Denver’s PR team and their captain are trying to convince us that Minyard and Josten are “friends”. Maybe if it wasn’t so blatant, people might actually buy it.  
**Notes:** 3,091 #andrew minyard #neil josten #pr bullshit

> **Extension: Tag Viewer**
> 
> josstenhut:  
>  #scary minyard #scarred cutie #my smol son needs to get as far away as possible
> 
> ramseyrams:  
>  #oh god this whole thing is a fucking pr mess #you can’t undo years of them hating each other #and try to convince people they’re friends with a few Instagram posts and some team snapchat shit #why bother #they both look so uncomfortable
> 
> ergomyfuego:  
>  #p: neil josten #p: andrew minyard #t: Denver lions #reblog
> 
> exystickers:  
>  #:’’’’’’’)))))))) #a mess #like an actual mess #i give anders credit for trying #it’s her team and thomas retired #but how did the gms or the coach think this would work #i mean they might work well together #but that level of tension on the team can’t be good
> 
> siennaalv:  
>  #denver lions #minyard #josten #*yeah I’m still wondering how this will work out #*just going to nervously nail bite through the season and hope for the best #*just because they’re suddenly cosy doesn’t mean they’re suddenly friends #both of them look so uncomfortable already
> 
> **Load more tags....**

* * *

**US Exy Court** @USCourtNT  
Support Team USA in the EWC finals against Japan. Check local times here t.co/eo2V

\--

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
HELL YEAH FUCKING YEAH #USCOURT #ALLWEDOISWIN #ExyWorldCup

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
oh god that was so beautiful look at how happy they all look

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@paigethethird i think kevin is crying. oh my goodness

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday he is he so is he looks so happy

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
that’s my husband. look at my husband #ExyWorldCup

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@fckevinday i’ve never seen him so happy

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
he looks so overwhelmed

 **devil might care** @queenday  
neil is just sprawled on the ground now

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@queenday he flat dropped to the ground at the buzzer. someone see if he’s okay #mypoorson

 **devil might care** @queenday  
@fckevinday andrew just helped him up and they’re standing there and talking

 **devil might care** @queenday  
and doing that face holding thing emotional athletes do

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@queenday i’m just happy he’s standing. he had my heart going when he fell to the ground.

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@queenday this is like some parallel universe shit but everything is incredible so fuck it

 **devil might care** @queenday  
this whole team just looks so happy and overwhelmed. i’m just really proud of the @USCourtNT for such an amazing win #ExyWorldCup

* * *

**US Court Wins Exy World Cup Finals Against Japan** _by Karen Timstone_

**Game Analysis: Standout Players in Exy World Cup Finals** _by Johnathan Egret_

**Have Minyard and Josten Reconciled After Exy World Cup Finals Win** _by Emilio Rodgers_

* * *

**Causing a Racket**

[Gossip Spot] We’ve mentioned our little Sports Star before in **_Switching Teams_**. Even though he likes to make a racket and stir up trouble, he’s gotten surprisingly good at keeping his private life private. But it seems like some dirty laundry might come out.

After a bad breakup, we know running into your ex isn’t exactly fun and games. But when they have a whole team behind them? Yikes.

Now we’re not saying Sports Star dated anyone on his old team, but that’s not what his PR people will have you believe. There’s more than a little tension there. Even if things seem murky now, it’ll all come out in the wash.

Sports Star:

[Bonus] Supposed PR approved ex:

[Bonus] Who he’s actually dating:

**Comments:**

**Thumballer says:**  
Neil Josten   
Claire Miller

 **jojothejet says:**  
neil josten  
[supposed ex] claire miller  
[actually dating] ??

 **sarabell says:**  
Neil Josten  
Claire Miller  
Andrew Minyard

 **jojothejet says:  
** minyard and josten haven't killed each other on the court yet, but i don't know if that qualifies as dating??

 **sarabell says:  
** Did you read the Switching Teams blind? If they're related then it makes sense if Neil was the Sports Star in both. And why would he switch to a team where he hates one of the players that badly.

 **Thumballer says:  
** I don't know if I buy it but there are a lot of double entendre about 'coming out' here and 'switching/different teams'. Does it have to be gay though? Not that I have an issue but I don't want to reach just because of a few puns you know.

 **jojothejet says:  
** yeah don't read into it too much, sometimes they just go for the quick joke and it doesn't mean anything

 **sarabell says:  
** Are you two serious? I know that these items aren't 100% accurate but it's pretty safe to assume that's what's being implied. I don't know what laundry/closet puns have to do with exy but okay.

* * *

 

 **Anonymous:** Hey Gwen! I love the rundown you and Kris given of the Owls vs Lions match last night. Did you see all the articles about Miller/Josten this morning?

**daysin:**

Thank you anon! **sporata** loves to get me talking stats and then the two of us can’t quite quit. Glad to know some people don’t get annoyed by it.

As for the Miller/Josten articles, I can’t say I’m too surprised by them. The press has been trying to push the story of Neil and Claire being a thing since Neil’s rookie year even though they said they’re nothing more than good friends. I guess them hugging at the end of the game sold it to some people even though Claire has a boyfriend. Usually, I hate speculating too on the personal lives of celebrities/athletes because it gets kind of weird and uncomfortable for me. I’m fine with checking out social media and interviews or whatever’s available but that’s it. But I think it’s weird that people genuinely think that just because they’re friends of different sexes that they’re dating? And this the same fandom where people intentionally chose to ignore that Dermott and Alvarez are engaged despite the fact they’ve both mentioned it multiple times. There are at least half a dozen issues with that but that’s another post.

If Neil wants to talk about his personal relationships, then that’s fine. But I don’t feel comfortable making assumptions about it.  
**Notes:** 179 #exy famdon #anon #answered ask #neil josten


	5. June 2019 - July 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wikipedia, Less Questionable Journalism, UA

**Millten Updates** @millten_official  
Neil with Claire celebrating Lion’s championship win twit.pic/4Re98L

 **Minsten UA** @minstenupdates  
Andrew and Neil celebrate championship win with friends twit.pic/4Re98L

 **Neil Josten Update** @jostenupdates  
Neil celebrates championship win with friends twit.pic/4Re98L

 **Claire Miller UA** @loveclairemiller  
Claire attends championship party twit.pic/4Re98L

 **Andrew Minyard Update** @minyardwatch **  
** Andrew celebrates championship win twit.pic/4Re98L

* * *

**minijostens:**

THE FACE HUG. THEY FACE HUGGED AGAIN. 

 

 

> **minijostens:**
> 
> Sorry, I can’t stop thinking about this. It’s been two full hours and I’m still crying. This is pretty much an exact repeat of the World Cup face hug except the cameras weren’t panning away trying to catch Kevin crying. I’m honestly a mess. How can anyone think these two hate each other?
> 
> Neil pretty much collapsed on the ground after the buzzer (again). And Andrew helped him up (again). tHEN THEY JUST STOOD THERE HOLDING EACH OTHER’S FACES AND FOREHEAD TOUCHING LIKE WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE.
> 
> That’s not two people that hate each other. That’s not two people who can barely stand to be around each other. That’s two people who clearly trust each other.
> 
> **runningwild:**
> 
> Why do you people always fucking pull this shit? Just because you like to ship them romantically doesn’t mean they’re actually fucking. This is so gross.
> 
> **minijostens:**
> 
> Where does it say in that post that I think they’re fucking? It literally says that they don’t hate each other. Stop reaching.
> 
> **runningwild:**
> 
> I’m the one reaching??!? Have you seen your disgusting blog. You do nothing but post gross shit about how they’re fucking. It’s people like you who fetishize gay relationships and force them on real people that need to get a grip and recognize that liking gay ships doesn’t make them not homophobic.
> 
> **minijostens:**
> 
> This is just a mess. Consider yourself blocked. The entire post is about how Neil and Andrew don’t hate each other. That’s it. And if you don’t like my blog, don’t visit it. Don’t jump on my posts. Stay in your own damn lane. And forcing sexualities?? How?

**Notes:** 1,320 #gross shit #jfc

**vancityblue:**

I usually hate to speculate about people’s sexuality but I’ve been thinking a lot about Neil Josten. We pretty much know way too much about Neil’s past. I don’t want to go on about his family and his father but that information is out there for anyone with time and some basic google skills. But after all of that stuff came out into the open, Neil’s been pretty good about keeping his private life more private. He’s had an Instagram account even at Palmetto but that was mostly tame team stuff and exy related. I think when he joined Twitter and went pro, we all expected to know more about his private life. And yeah, while we got this whole constantly fighting with Andrew Minyard and the fact that Neil has a cat (cats?) and still talks to the other original Foxes (and really really likes exy), we still don’t know much more about him.

I know that sounds weird when you consider that we know all this stuff about his past, but we don’t know all that much about him now. Even watching his interviews, he massively swerves any question about dating or relationships or things outside of playing exy. The only time he’s spoken up was to (try to) shut down rumors about him and Claire Miller. Which the press continues to believe only because they think he’s trying to mess with them? Or something?

What I’m getting at is Neil could be straight or gay or bi or ace or literally anything but we don’t know. It’s kind of messed up that people accuse others of ‘forcing a sexuality’ on him for shipping him with Matt or Kevin or Jeremy or Andrew when they also assume that everyone is heterosexual until proven not. That’s damaging too. And until Neil says something, yeah you can headcanon things all you want but it’s not necessarily true.  
**Notes:** 297 #neil josten #homophobia #fandom stuff #i don’t really know how to tag this

* * *

 **sugar sugar** @honestlymiller  
@millten_official do you guys have any videos from the club

 **Millten Updates** @millten_official   
@honestlymiller A few were submitted to us! We’re looking at them and running verification.

 **sugar sugar** @honestlymiller  
@millten_official how exciting was it to see Claire at club

 **Millten Updates** @millten_official   
@honestlymiller So exciting!! It was amazing enough to see her at the game but it’s good to see them publicly celebrating together.

 **Ten paces left** @jostens10  
@millten_official neil already said he and claire aren’t dating. why are you guys trying to convince people they are?

 **Millten Updates** @millten_official   
@honestlymiller Why are you so bitter? Haha. They’re clearly very close and Neil is also very private. It wouldn’t be surprising.

 **Ten paces left** @jostens10  
@millten_official he’s literally said more than once that they’re just friends. claire has said that they’re just friends. claire has a boyfriend from home

 **Ten paces left** @jostens10  
fucking christ this UA blocked me for saying josten and miller are friends what a mess

 **Ten paces left** @jostens10  
they both say that nothing is going on and people still want to make it a huge thing #smh

* * *

**ANDREW MINYARD**

No. 3 – Denver Mountain Lions

 **Position** Goaltender  
**League** NEL

**Personal Information**

**Born** November 4, 1991 (age 28)  
                                Oakland, California  
**Nationality** American  
**Listed Height** 5 ft 3 in (1.60 m)  
**Listed Weight**  185 (84 kg)

**Career Information**

**High School** Columbia High School  
                           Columbia, South Carolina  
**College** Palmetto State University (2009-2014)  
**NEL draft** 2014/ Round 1/ Pick: 7th overall  
                Selected by the Louisiana Warblers  
**Playing career** 2014-present

**Career History**

2014-2015         Louisiana Warblers  
2015-present     Denver Mountain Lions

**Career highlights and awards**

  * NEL Championship (2019)
  * Ota Trophy (2017, 2018, 2019)
  * Liz Howard Award (2016,2018,2019)
  * NCAA Class I top shoutout (2012, 2014)
  * NCAA Class I Championship (2011, 2013,2014)



**Medals  
** Representing United States

_Exy World Cup_

(GOLD)                 2018 Japan          Team

 

 **Andrew Joseph Minyard** (born November 4, 1991) is an American professional exy player for the Denver Mountain Lions of the National Exy League (NEL). Minyard played for the Palmetto State University Foxes for five seasons where he set the record for most career shoutouts in Class I exy and earned three champions wins in  2011, 2013, and 2013 before being drafted seventh overall to the Lousiana Warblers. After one season with the Warblers, Minyard was traded to the Denver Mountain Lions in 2015 where he earned the Liz Howard Award for top defensive player in 2016, 2018, and 2019, the Ota Trophy for outstanding goaltending in 2017, 2018, and 2019, and the Day Cup championship with the Lions in 2019. Internationally, Minyard represented the United States in the Exy World Cup in Japan where they won the gold in the finals against Team Japan.

Minyard is known in the field for his playing style, one of the few goalies to leave the goalie box and assist backliners on the court, and his direction and communication with the defense. Minyard is also known for the controversy surrounding is his early time at Palmetto and some former teammates.

 **Contents** [Hide]

1 College Career  
                1.1 Recruitment Controversy  
                1.2 Riko Moriyama incident  
                1.3 Foxes Golden Age  
2 Professional Career  
                2.1 Louisiana Warblers (2014-15)  
                                2.1.1 Jack Carson fight  
                2.2 Denver Mountain Lions  
                                2.2.1 Early Season (2015-17)  
                                2.2.2 Championship Contenders (2017-19)  
3 National team career  
4 Personal life  
                4.1 Minyard-Josten Rivarly  
5 NEL career statistics  
                5.1 Regular season  
                5.2 Playoffs  
                5.3 NEL Career highlights  
6 Awards and honors  
7 References  
8 External Links

* * *

 **Why Andrew Minyard and Players Like Him are Overlooked  
** BY Simone Walters

I’ve never taken much interest in exy. In college, my roommate hosted weekly viewing parties in our room while I put on noise cancelling headphones and tried to get work done. My college roommate and I somehow thankfully remain close friends and she likes to regale stories of her favorite players.

I guess this is the first time I heard the name ‘Andrew Minyard’. Andrew Minyard is the starting goalie for the Denver Mountain Lions. In his five year professional career, he’s won the Liz Howard Award for top defensive player three times, the Ota Trophy for outstanding goaltending three times, and most recently the Kayleigh Day Championship Cup.

For such an outstanding player, you’d think his Wikipedia page would focus more on that.

The United States alone has dozens of recognized professional sports and hundreds of dedicated professional athletes. These athletes work day in and day out perfecting a craft and specific skillset by pushing their bodies to do near impossible things and hoping that one day they won’t ask too much. What people fail to realize is that being an athlete is about more than having absolute control of your body and that the demands of a professional career go beyond simply being able to hold your breath underwater or shoot a ball into a hoop.

I took a cursory glance at Andrew Minyard’s wiki page which told me in detail some of the complications that surrounded his recruitment to the Palmetto State University Foxes. Namely, that the Exy Regulations Committee, the ERC, worried that Minyard’s mental health posed him as ‘high level risk’ on the court. At the time, Minyard was under probation and court ordered medication after Minyard intervened in an incident in which a family member was attacked by four assailants outside of a nightclub.

Articles following Minyard’s recruitment focused heavily on criticizing Foxes coach, David Wymack, and his decision to recruit Minyard. In fact, most articles praising Minyard’s playing circled back to discuss why he was deemed a liability on the court and if he should be allowed to continue playing.

The rest of Andrew Minyard’s career, as evident by his Wikipedia page, is viewed in a similar lens. There are thousands of hits on Google dissecting an on court fight with former Warblers teammate, Jack Carson – who was cited in that incident and others for using homophobic and derogatory language – but very few about Minyard’s involvement in the Riverton Youth Program which offers finance assistance for foster children in athletic programs. Minyard attended the the National Athletic Trainer’s Association conference this past spring on the state of mental health in collegiate athletics and is slated to speak at next year’s conference. He is part of a subcommittee in conjunction with Exy Rule and Regulations Committee and the NCAA mandating increased access to mental health professionals for collegiate athletes in Class I and Class II teams.

Mental health in the United States is a largely complex and multifaceted issue. To say that we’ve come far from the horrors of mental institutions portrayed in mid century media such as _The Bell Jar_ and _One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest_ ignores the negative stigma still associated with mental illness. While the use of derogatory and offensive language in relation to speaking about mental health issues has gone down, the negative attitudes and almost caricature type portrayals of people living with mental illness has not gone away.

Recent studies show that at least 1 in 5 professional athletes has dealt with depression or anxiety that they feel has affected their personal or professional lives. (Studies on other mental health issues affecting athletes did not have enough data.) While 54% of these athletes admit to seeking professional help, more than 85% said that they were advised by their upper management/coaches/trainers to refrain from publicly speaking about or addressing these issues. They were also told that doing so could negatively impact their career. Even so, a few players have made strides to publicly speak out about mental health issues.

So why don’t we talk about it more? Why don’t we address some of the very apparent biases not only in the sports world concerning mental health but in our society in general? The bottom line is that it makes people uncomfortable. It’s easy to ignore an issue when you do not see yourself being directly affected by it and it’s even easier to react out of fear and lack of understanding.

Many people make the mistake of diagnosing perceived mental illness based on their own inadequate understanding of mental illness. It’s equally as dangerous for licensed professionals to make “arm chair diagnoses” of individuals whom they have never met or spoken to. Such behaviors reinforce negative stereotypes and the spread misinformation about mental illness. Rather than creating a healthy discussion and mode of talking about mental health issues, it creates increased fear and uneasiness in addressing real problems in how we talk and think about mental health.

**_Read more…_ **

* * *

**trutotheword:**

It’s not that I mind people shipping stuff, but I hate how Josten stans who ship Minsten don’t actually care about andrew. I’ve been scrolling through some of these ‘big blogs’ that crept up since worlds and some of them were calling him a ‘freak’ and a ‘psycho’ until recently. Just,,,,how?? Why bother shipping your fave with someone who you hate. It makes no sense. Like if you hate andrew that much why do you like the idea of neil and him together? Same thing witht the millten stans who don’t care about miller and just want neil to be straight. Do you care about either of them or just your ship.

 

 

> **callialvz:**
> 
> Minsten exploded out of nowhere but that whole attitude makes no sense. I understand if you’re a fan of one of them and your mindset is “if they’re happy that’s cool” but some people straight up hate Andrew and still ship Minsten like it’s their job. Let them be fake about it though because it gets them clicks and followers.

**Notes:** 56 #fandom stuff #whatever

**ellicaptor:**

PSA: ANDREW MINYARD IS A REAL PERSON AND NOT JUST A THING TO SHIP NEIL JOSTEN WITH.  
**Notes:** 402 #psa #andrew minyard #minsten

* * *

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
If you’re going to be an asshole at least be a little creative about it.

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
I don’t understand why people can’t be bothered to at least put some real effort into it.

 **Neil Josten** @neiljos10  
This is getting old.

\--

 **Allison Reynolds** @allison_reynolds  
Don’t count your money before payday. But do budget it accordingly.

\--

 **Minsten UA** @minstenupdates  
Andrew recently favorited Neil's tweet.

 **Andrew Minyard Update** @minyardwatch  
Andrew recently favorited these tweets: twit.pic/4YL2p

* * *

*Pinned Tweet*  
**Millten Updates** @millten_official  
twitlonger.co/3Beol9

Thank you everyone who's been following us over the past 18 months for all the support and love you've shown us here at Millten Updates. And especially thank you for all the love and support you've shown both Neil and Claire. For reasons we cannot fully disclose, Millten Updates will be shutting down. We're sorry for the sudden announcement. We are unable to keep running the account. Once again, we are sorry for the sudden change. Lots of love, Amy and Sara <3 

* * *

 _ **Claire Miller Shuts Down Dating Rumors Once and For All**_ by JB Twist

 _ **Neil Josten and Claire Miller Just Friends?**_ by Erin Dewer

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this series and this fic. I'm so overwhelmed by the positive feedback. Thank you all so very much.


	6. July and August 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story. This chapter was extremely difficult for me to get through but I'm so appreciative of the support and comments from everyone. One more chapter to wrap this up.

**wifey** @fckevinday  
if i die bury me with the espn #USCourtOlympics issue

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
my broke ass just bought all three different covers

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
my wallet is crying i’m crying but it’s fine. i can be a proper adult

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@fckevinday espn just posted the behind the scenes video

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
DEAD I AM OFFICIALLY DECEASED

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
WHY IS THE ESPN SITE DOWN I DON’T DESERVE THIS

* * *

 **starlitexy:  
** When you think you’re fine but then you remember that the US Court won the last Exy World Cup in Japan against the Japanese National Court and now exy is an Olympic sport and they’re going to Japan again.

 **htownvipers:  
** When you think you’re fine but then you remember that ESPN put out not one, not two, but three different covers featuring the US Court Olympic team.

 **teamtwofour:  
** When you think you’re fine and you survived the espn covers but then espn puts out the bts video and there’s no reason why professional athletes should be this cute.

 **forgexy:  
** When you think you’re fine but exy.

 **Notes:** 18,403 

 **minijostens:  
** I’m still reeling in shock. That was so rude and uncalled for. I was not prepared. I’m going to be honest, I’m still slightly bitter that Dallas and Denver had to fight it out at the semi-finals this year and we missed out on another potentially life altering Minsten face cradle hug thing because they got knocked out of the championships but ESPN honestly just unwittingly handed us material on a platter.

Some highlights:

Andrew has freckles???  
**[image: close up of Andrew Minyard’s face; wearing specialized goalie helmet with face mostly obscured** … from _ESPN – US COURT: Exy at the Olympics_ edition **]**

THEY DIDN’T PHOTOSHOP NEIL’S SCARS OUT!!  
**[image: side profile of face Neil Josten’s face; old lacerations along jawline visible** …from _ESPN – US COURT: Exy at the Olympics_ edition **]**

WHAT A LOOK. I CAN’T BELIEVE ANDREW MINYARD INVENTED MODELING.  
**[image: group shot of US Court goalies, backliners, and defensive dealers in various poses; Andrew Minyard on ground in side profile with racket loosely draped over far shoulder with net just above ground, head tilted back slightly** … from _ESPN – US COURT: Exy at the Olympics_ edition **]**

This changed my life.  
**[image: group shot of US Court strikers and offensive dealers; Neil Josten staring directly into the camera and removing a single glove with his teeth…** from _ESPN – US COURT: Exy at the Olympics_ edition **]**

And the golden piece of it all.

 **[gif 1. Photographer sitting in chair.** Text: _They were an interesting group to work with. Some incredible athletes and people. **]  
**_**[gif 2. On set of the photoshoot, various players being instructed. Andrew and Neil in focus standing close to each other, almost touching. Neil turns as if to say something to him**. Text: _Photographer: Some of them went missing a few times, but it worked out_. **] _  
_ [gif 3. Brian Yee, sitting in a chair. **Text: _*laughing* Yeah, Minyard and Josten disappeared a few times but we found them hiding out._ **]**

 **Notes:** 1,653 #minsten #espn #andrew minyard #neil josten #this is all too much

 **unusualsuspects:  
** let me start by saying I’m a fandom oldie. i’ve been here since my awkward pubescent year when I was trying to figure out if it was normal to constantly check out other guys or how my family/friends/random acquaintances/teachers/etc. would react to finding out. not to harp on anyone’s fandom experience, but a lot of people drooling over m/m relationships are straight cis-females. like i said not to harp but fetishizing gay relationships has been a thing since forever. (there’s old print copies of Star Trek fanfic and that’s still a pretty modern example.) i don’t want to get into how the porn industry fetishizes lesbian relationships but the point is a lot of people demanding that certain celebrities come out don’t understand the nuances involved.

it’s not an easy decision and it’s pretty much one you have to make consciously every time you interact with new people because you never know how someone will react or if your safety/job security/anything could be compromised. we’re still not past the point of automatically assuming people are by default straight. And it’s fucking exhausting to constantly come out or to be seen as a ”liar” or worse if you don’t explicitly come out on someone else’s terms.

you might think your favorite players are gay or bi or dating or whatever. that’s fine. but they don’t owe it to you to come out to vindicate your gay fantasy. LGBT+ teens and fans are the people in the general public most affected by it but on the day to day basis, it’s the celebrity or athlete who comes out who has to bear the weight of it. It’s the media and public. it’s their teammates and the franchise. it’s fans and endorsement deals.

so yeah coming out is actually a complicated thing and no one owes it to you to come out especially if they don’t feel safe or ready to do so.

 **Notes:** 327 #coming out

 

 **Anonymous:** hey stef, what do you think about either neil or andrew coming out? i know there’s been a lot of talk pro athelets coming out after lalia and sienna. but I don’t wanna get my hopes up

 **knoxyoursox:  
** I’ve gotten a lot of asks like this lately. Firstly, if you haven’t already check out my coming out and those in glass closets tags as well as this amazing post by @risling, you should give them a glance.

To summarize, I believe that some kind of eventual coming out has been seeded for Neil. I say for Neil rather than for Neil and Andrew because their public profiles are vastly different. They’re both high profile players but Josten has larger presence due to how he interacts with the media and fans. I’m not going to get too much into it, but Neil has a lot more mainstream appeal which garners a lot more attention to his celebrity.

**_Maxoff Management_ **

Neil is represented by Maxoff Management, the same PR firm as Kevin Day and some other huge sports names. They’re the ones who swept up the press after the Sabers/Longhorns championship debacle and revived Kevin’s clean-cut image. They’ve managed to reshape Neil’s public persona starting around his last year at PSU. A good PR firm will give certain publications first dibs on certain stories so that they won’t publish other stories.

It’s a pretty complex relationship and that’s vastly oversimplified, but Maxoff Management has relationships with People, ESPN, Exy Reporter, and a few other major publications. Neil’s trade to the Lions and his signing with the Owls was covered almost exclusively by Exy Reporter the first few hours. Journalist are skilled, but how did they have a full article about the details of his contract within minutes of the announcement without having prior notice. Meanwhile, everyone else seemed to be stumbling for details.

**_Current Narrative_ **

Given a player of Neil’s profile, we know very little about his personal life. He avoids questions about his relationships and family, yet we’ve had half a dozen articles originating from People about Neil and Allison Reynolds, Neil and Robin Cross, Neil and Claire Miller, Neil and pretty much any female teammate he’s had lunch with or talked to. If we believed the press, he’s a lothario who sleeps with his teammates and dumps them. This much attention to his dating life from someone who very pointedly avoids talking about it with press is intentional.

Yet Neil has stayed quiet about most of these relationships and they’ve only been fueled by the media without any confirmation from Neil or the women involved. The exception would be Claire Miller announcing her engagement to her long time boyfriend.

**_Neil and Andrew_ **

The onset of the Minyard-Josten rivalry coincided with Josten signing with the Owls. The rivalry came out of left field and more or less completely distracted from the “will he or won’t he flop as a pro-player” narrative. Even news sources and garbage press comparing Neil to Kevin (and even Riko) switched over to cover the rivalry instead. It successfully maintained his image as having attitude with the press and provided a more interesting story to focus on than rehashing the comparison to Kevin Day.

Some things:

  * Neil and Andrew shared a place with Andrew after being traded to Denver and from what we know he has yet to move elsewhere after several years.
  * They own cats together.
  * Lion teammates and former Foxes mentioning how inseparable they are.
  * Former teammates Nicky Hemmick and Matt Boyd-Wilds compare their relationship with one another to their own romantic relationships.
  * The dozens of times they’ve defended each other to the press.
  * Andrew fighting on court with his former teammate over the use of homophobic slurs.
  * They’ve never cleared up any rumors about them dating while Neil frequently denied rumors about Claire and other female teammates.
  * Just how they interact during press junkets and off court.
  * Both support You Can Play and other LGBT+ student athlete coalitions.



Alone none of these things seem to stand out but together they do imply that something is going on behind the scenes. One of the strongest indicator is how their former teammates and friends/family talk about their relationship either directly and indirectly. They could possibly just be extremely good friends but all together there seems to be the implication of more.

This is just a quick primer so I do suggest going through the tags and researching for yourself.

 **Notes:** 6,409 #andrew minyard #neil josten #minsten #those in glass closets #coming out

* * *

**NBC Live Olympic Coverage Tokyo 2020: Exy Finals [USA vs Japan]**

**Mark Reed:** Welcome back to live coverage of the Games of the 32nd Olympiad. If you’re tuning in now you missed quite the matchup. The United States and Japan fought in what was quite frankly one of the most entertaining and exciting match for gold.

 **Fiona Hendericks:** Mark, that was a tight match. I’m impressed with the US team’s ability to stay on the board this game against a more seasoned team like Japan. Truly a great display of skill and athleticism.

 **Mark Reed:** I don’t know if there can be a more seasoned team with Kevin Day playing for the US team.

[onscreen, Team USA is receiving their gold metals]

 **Fiona Hendericks:** True. But it was a team effort to be remembered. And now we turn to the medal ceremony. Team Ireland, who were favored to win the silver come in with the bronze, Team Japan with the silver and Team USA with the gold.

 **Mark Reed:** I imagine this is the quite the emotional game. Exy was excluded from the last two games over safety concerns. This isn’t the first international competition but it is the first Olympic games since founder Kayleigh Day’s death that exy has been featured.

 **Fiona Hendericks:** Even twenty years after her death, Kayleigh Day still embodies the spirit of the sport. It must be such an emotional experience for her son and everyone here today. And for the US team to put aside their differences for this Olympic run.

 **Mark Reed:** There has been a lot of speculation whether or not some members of the US team would be able to put aside their differences during the games in order to make the podium but it wasn’t a fractured team we saw here today or at all during these games.

 **Fiona Hendericks:** There were some concerns when the roster was announced but looking at the team we’ve seen through these games, those concerns seem ridiculous and unimaginable. This is the best we’ve seen so many of these players and this team as a whole.

 **Mark Reed:** And now the national anthem for the USA.

[announcer calls for anthem and Star Spangled Banner plays]

[anthem ends]

 **Mark Reed:** Truly an amazing team. Team USA clinches the gold in an exciting Olympic run.

[Team USA players onscreen hugging and crying]

 **Mark Reed:** Was that-

 **Fiona Hendericks:** I think it was.

 **Mark Reed:** Well, I guess you’re right Fiona, these games do seem to have brought together the team in unimaginable ways. And from all of us at CBN, we turn back to more live Olympic coverage soon.

* * *

**Trending Topics: Minsten**

**Walt Glenn** @yellowmelons  
what the fucking fuck??? what the hell is minsten??

 **queen of the court** @rachturner  
MINSTEN IS REAL. I REPEAT MINSTEN IS REAL.

 **fellowship of the racquet** @stickball120  
that was so fck gay i dint sign up for that gay shit #minsten

 **vinnie** @exycellent  
I don't know what i was expecting but it wasn't that but i guess that's whatever #minsten

 **||trina||** @trinamillborn  
I AM SHOOK. MINSTEN IS REAL PARTY.

 **winnie** @bearlybear  
I'm shaking and crying this is so amazing. I'm so proud. #Minsten #comingout

 **Allied Professional Atheletics** @alliedathletes  
Congratulations! Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten come out during Olympic gold metal ceremony. #minsten #teamusa

* * *

 **backlinerella:  
** HONESTLY I’M IN TOO MUCH SHOCK. THEY WON??? THEN THEY KISSED.  
WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE IN THE YEAR OF OUR RACQUET 2020  
 **Notes:** 425 #minsten #team usa #exy #minsten kiss

 **backlinerella:  
** I’m sorry if my last few hours of blogging have been a complete mess. I’m just in a state of shock. Please blacklist “minsten kiss” to avoid it. Thanks everyone.  
 **Notes:** 14 #blog business #i’m really sorry this is just too much.

 **minyards03:  
** most of the fandom sleeps on andrew minyard unless it has something to do with kevin or neil  
 **Notes:** 92 #anyway….

* * *

 

 **Matt Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
GO GOLD TEAM USA!!! #USAvsJapan 

 **Dan Boyd-Wilds** @theoriginalwilds  
Behind the scenes with my favs from Team USA. Congrats!! #USAvsJapan

 **Allison Jamaica Reynolds** @allison_reynolds **  
** Look who got that gold. twit.pic/eo860 #TeamUSA

 **Renee Walker** @natreneewalker  
So proud of Team USA today. God bless and congratulations on the gold. twit.pic/3nOlw

 **Nicky Klose**  @saintnicky **  
** GOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!! LOOK AT IT. instagram.pic/3ns1b

 


	7. September 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last one!

**minstenbigbang:  
** Timeline for this year’s Minsten Big Bang. For those unfamiliar with the big bang see this post. 

> October 1st: Sign ups open for authors, artists and pinch hitters.
> 
> October 22nd: Author sign ups close.
> 
> November 15th: First Author check in.
> 
> December 15th: Second author check in.
> 
> January 15th: Summaries and drafts due.
> 
> January 21st: Fic summaries postes.
> 
> January 23-25th: Artist claims.
> 
> January 27: Authors contacted on artist claims.
> 
> February 15: Artist check in.
> 
> February 25: Artist drafts due.
> 
> March 1: Posting begins.

For further questions contact us at  _minsten-bb@gmail.com_

 **Notes** 2,768 #minsten #minsten big bang #big bang 2021

* * *

 

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
i can't believe the day has come where i fought someone online over something. what happened to my chill

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@fckevinday that sounds fake? 

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@paigethethird i knooooow. i've sunken so low. crying.gif

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
but the comments on the today show clip had me in a state

 **sweetest minx** @paigethethird  
@fckevinday just avoid the comments section. it's always a cesspool.

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
@paigethethird i knooooow i tried so hard

 **wifey** @fckevinday  
let me just wallow in disappointment

* * *

 **Renee Walker** @natreneewalker  
It’s disappointing how invasive the people can be about personal matters. Especially when it concerns loved ones.

 **Matthew Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
Blowing up my phone at two am and waking up our daughter to ask annoying questions about my family is getting pretty fucking old

 **Matthew Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
It’s none of your damn business. You’re not entitled to answers just because you have a journalism degree and no sense of privacy

 **Matthew Boyd-Wilds** @matthewboyd  
Seriously just fuck off

 **Allison Reynolds** @allison_reynolds  
Unless you want a harassment lawsuit and to end up writing local obituaries, stop coming to my offices to ask about @neiljos10 and @ajminyard

 **Dan Boyd-Wilds** @theoriginalwilds  
never thought i’d enjoy screaming at journalists this much

* * *

 

 **Anonymous:  
** do you think neil and andrew would do something for out magazine or make a more public statement about coming out

 **knoxyoursox:  
** Thank you anon. That’s pretty much up in the air for now. I think Neil’s management and the Lions’ PR department would appreciate the gesture. They’ve no doubt been working overtime to control the overall narrative. The press has been a lot less vulture-esque than expected. It also helps that they have a strong support network behind that that has resolutely not been giving the press anything to work with. As for the general fandom, responses have been mixed but mostly positive. There are still the usual bigoted fans, but there’s also been an outpouring of support. I’m not sure whether or not it will affect their overall decision to make an exclusive coming out story through a specific outlet. Even though Maxoff Management has connections to specific outlets, we can only guess at the overall outcome and timeline. The best bet would be to just wait things out and maybe we’ll have a better idea once the hype of the beginning of the season dies down.

 **Notes** 198 #neil josten #andrew minyard #minsten #coming out

 **Anonymous:  
** Why do you think the tabloids haven’t printed any of the Minsten pictures? There are a bunch floating around.

 **knoxyoursox:  
** To put it simply, they can’t. In almost every single photo they’re either flipping off cameras (Neil) or smoking (Andrew). Those pictures can’t exactly be printed. They might be able to get away with putting something over the rude gestures, but those pictures still aren’t going to sell very much. Everyone already knows Neil has an issue with reporters and Andrew refuses to acknowledge them. It’s not exactly anything new that they can spin. I’m not a huge fan of the smoking and I’m not sure their sponsors are either. But at this point, if they drop either of them people will call them homophobic and that won’t exactly work out for them either.

Anyway, my favorite part of the photographs is Andrew blatantly wearing Neil’s old Foxes jacket. Half the photos look like he just raided Neil’s closet but the press can’t show most of them. Clever boys.

 **Notes** 728 #andrew minyard #neil josten #press battles #minsten #coming out 

* * *

Google Alerts: “Denver Lions”

[DailyMail]  **Former Champions Denver Lions Begin Season with a Loss, Locker Room Fighting Over Teammates’ Romance to Blame?**

[Exy Times]  **Josten and Minyard to Blame for Denver Lions’ Rough Season**

[Hollywood Reporter]  **Locker Room Romance Hurting Denver Lions’ Chances at Playoffs**

[ESPN]  **Denver Lions GM Speaks out About Team’s Early Season Struggles**

_more..._

* * *

  **Anonymous:  
** Gwen I'm surprised we haven't gotten an in depth post about the lions' season so far.

 **daysin:  
** Sorry guys. I hate disappointing you all but it's been a stressful few months for personal reasons and the last few weeks in the fandom have been fairly rough as well. The Lions lost their first two games of the season and frankly, I think people have been giving it a lot more attention than it needs. Yes it blows, but they also play almost 80 games a season. Some people are already saying that they're out of the playoffs when the season just started. From what we've seen the upper management and the team has been pretty supportive. I guess people will find drama where they want to. Sorry this wasn't as in-depth as you hoped, but it's been a rough few months. Thank you for dropping by.

 **Notes** 39 #answered ask #anonymous

 **daysin:  
** Just a reminder to practice respectful discourse. A lot has been going on in the exy fandom over the past few weeks, but it’s important to be respectful to one another and to the teams and their family/friends. It's really important that we come together and do our best as a fandom.

 **Notes** 3,902

* * *

 **jt** @jtimberstone  
I can see Josten as gay but not Minyard

 **jt** @timberstone  
I mean he's from the south. are there gay people in the south

 **Vinny**  @vincentsalerno  
@jtimberstone are you serious? Yeah there's fucking gay people in the south.

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno fuck off man. i'm just surprised okay. wouldn't have pegged minyard for a homo

 **Vinny**  @vincentsalerno  
@jtimberstone you realize my brother's gay

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno yeah but your bro is cool

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno I just don't get why it's a thing you know. could have gone my whole life without needing to see shit about it

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno they probably just got wrapped up in shit 

 **Vinny**  @vincentsalerno  
@jtimberstone 1) your a fucking asshole 2) they were holding hands and making out

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno it's the fucking olymipics. isn't it a huge orgy or something

 **Vinny**  @vincentsalerno  
@jtimberstone jfc. you have issues man

 **jt** @timberstone  
@vincentsalerno i'm just saying that i get them just getting worked up about winning. if i won gold and you were standing next to me id make out with you

* * *

 **gingerandblow:**  
why are antis trying to ruin this for everyone? neil and andrew are fucking. theyre fucking gay and youre a fucking homophobe if you have an issue with it  
**Notes** 4,509 #fuckin homophobic assholes #antis

 **Anonymous:  
** Aaaaaaaaaaah. I need these two to officially come out. The suspense is killing me. Some people genuinely think they're just friends after that.

 **minijostens:  
** I saw that!! People like being intentionally dense. But whatever. I've been slowly dying ever since the kiss. They haven't said anything yet??!!? At least there's been an influx of Minsten fic ever since. The fandom has never been this active and there are so many new people. It's amazing.

Here's a treasure from twitter though:

 

> [ ** _image:_** _series of tweets with the handles and icons crossed out_
> 
> Hold hands with your best bro to make sure he doesn’t fall down #MinstenBroBeLike
> 
> Kiss your bro so he knows you’re the best bros #MinstenBrosBeLike
> 
> Share clothes with your bro to save money on shopping #MinstenBrosBeLike
> 
> Get cats with your bro so your bro isn’t lonely when you’re gone #MinstenBrosBeLike
> 
> Move in with your bro and never move out #MinstenBrosBeLike
> 
> Hold hands with your bro and kiss on international television #MinstenBrosBeLike]

I've never felt so emotionally dead and alive at the same time. It's just amazing. But I need them to actually come out. Like officially. That would be so amazing. Out gay athletes in a major sport. Two of the biggest players. National and international champions. Olympic gold medalists. Truly iconic. There's only so much coming out fic you can read when the real thing is within arms distance. Just gimme.

 **Notes** 592 #minsten #*britney voice* gimme gimme more

 **laliavez:**  
People need to stop acting like self-righteous hypocrites and check themselves.

 

> **vancityblue:  
>  ** I’m really disappointed too but I’m not really surprised. Remember how bad people were when Sienna and Lalia came out? It’s great to have more out pro athletes but not like this. The homophobic people will always be awful but the people asking them about their sex life on twitter and harassing their friends/teammates for information are awful too.
> 
> **laliavez:  
>  ** Exactly. I don’t want to say it’s the straights but it’s the fucking straights. Yeah Sienna and Lalia got really involved in LGBT+ activism and stuff almost right off the bat and it would be awesome if Neil and Andrew did too but they’ve always been a million times more private. And jfc, it’s been a few weeks and the season is just starting up.
> 
> **vancityblue:  
>  ** I had actual notecards when I came out to my family. It’s not easy and it’s not fun but I still can’t imagine what they’re dealing with right now. I They don’t really owe anyone any explanations or anything else especially right now. You’re right that it would be great if they decided to get involved in the community and stuff. But to expect them to just because they came out is just….a lot. It already means a lot to a lot of people right now. I don’t know, I think I’m just stressing myself out thinking about it too much.
> 
> **laliavez:  
>  ** It’s okay babe. I agree with you 100%. I just wish everyone else could see things that way.

**Notes** 32 #it’s okay babe #bell is the best #<3 <3

 **backlinerella:**  
I know I normally want to fight everyone. But I want to fight everyone talking shit about Neil and Andrew. Their former teammates (family) have been telling people to fuck off. So maybe :) you should :) fuck off :)

 **Notes:** 78 

* * *

_[This account’s Tweets are protected. Only confirmed followers have access to @saintnicky’s Tweets and complete profile. Tap the “Follow” button to send a follow request.]_

**Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
this is bullshit. i wasn’t expecting much either way but it’s just pathetic. people are awful

_[This account’s Tweets are protected. Only confirmed followers have access to @a_minyard’s Tweets and complete profile. Tap the “Follow” button to send a follow request.]_

**Aaron Minyard** @a_minyard  
@saintnicky are you just realizing this?

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
@a_minyard no but that doesn’t make it any better. he’s your brother.

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
am i just supposed to be okay with people being horrible to him?

 **Aaron Minyard** @a_minyard  
@saintnicky don’t be dramatic.

 **Aaron Minyard** @a_minyard  
Some people are shit, that’s not going to change. He doesn’t need your sympathy.

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
@a_minyard i know that. that doesn’t mean i can’t still be upset

 **Nicky Klose** @saintnicky  
it’s still not fair and it’s still not right 

* * *

_[Clip. Today Show with Sara Kelly. Interview with Sienna Alvarez]_

**Sara Kelly:** As you know, there’s been a lot of chatter ever since Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard came out during the Olympic medal ceremony this summer.

 **Sienna Alvarez:** Really? I hadn’t really noticed.

 **Sara Kelly:**  It’s been all over the headlines. But you’ve probably been pretty busy with the season starting up.

 **Sienna Alvarez:** Fair point.

 **Sara Kelly:** But as an out gay athlete and one of the first, with your wife, in exy, how does it feel for there to finally be other out gay athletes in your sport? And in general really?

 **Sienna Alvarez:** Out athlete or not, it’s really not my place to talk about other people’s sexualities, you know. It has never has and still doesn’t sit right with me.

 **Sara Kelly:** Well you and your wife have been extremely involved in the, uh, LGBT community. And you were even honored at the GLADD awards a few years. And as an athlete in the same sport who has faced a lot of backlash over their own coming you, don’t you feel as though…you have a duty to show your support.

 **Sienna Alvarez:** Lalia and I support the two of them 100%. We’ve said as much publicly and privately.

 **Sara Kelly:**  You made a tweet following them coming out. But it didn’t specifically mention –

 **Sienna Alvarez:** I’m aware.

 **Sara Kelly:** – either of them. So I’m wondering if there’s any reason –

 **Sienna Alvarez:** I’ve already –

 **Sara Kelly:**  – any reason why you haven’t publicly congratulated them or made a statement mentioning them specifically.

 **Sienna Alvarez:** …excuse me. I’ve already said that despite being out, it’s not my place and I don’t feel comfortable talking over people when it comes to their sexuality. I consider them both friends, and even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t do that to anyone. 

 **Sara Kelly:** I still believe –

 **Sienna Alvarez:** I don’t think that really matters.

_Like Share Comment_

* * *

 

 **rainbowracquet:  
** Thank you for all the support over the last few weeks. Over $10,000 was raised in support of the Trevor Project and the Collegiate LGBT Youth Foundation. We're extremely proud of the exy fandom for not only the support but for coming together these last few weeks for two amazing organizations. Thank you again to everyone who donated and helped spread the word.

 **Notes** 13,525 #rainbow racquet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this fic and this entire verse. It means so much to me that people actually were able to read and enjoy this. This verse is basically my love/hate letter to fandom and speaks of a lot my own personal experiences. I'm glad that people were able to relate and feel involved in the fictional exy fandom. 
> 
> Some fun updates on some of the frequently seen accounts. Yes a lot of them have names. 
> 
> Tumblr/Live Journal:  
> lailavez (Sara) and vancityblue (Bell) have finally started dating.  
> daysin (Gwen) and sporata (Kris formerly known as May) still scream and provide in depth exy analysis.  
> knoxyoursox does a lot of research. All the time. Will I ever provide text to all their linked posts? Likely never, that one analysis post drained years off my life.  
> minijosten (meg) still provides fic recs and successfully organizes the Minsten Big Bang. They actually like exy as a sport but also….
> 
> Twitter:  
> @fckevinday is still the thirstiest Kevin Day fan. I had to cut out some extremely graphic tweets of theirs.  
> @queensday (Kate) and @paigethethird (Paige) are still best friends. It’s pretty rad.  
> @10degreesoftrouble and @rhymeswithsexy have finally started speaking civily again. @fckevinday is coming around to forgiving them for their constant fighting.  
>  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [house on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498344) by [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu)




End file.
